


Warren Worthington III Reader-Inserts

by hallaratthemoon (orphan_account)



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universes, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hallaratthemoon
Summary: A variety of Warren Worthington x Reader works that I have written out on my Tumblr. Most of these are based off prompts I have been sent.





	

Bringing Warren along to the art museum in town seemed like a good idea last night, but now? Now you weren’t so sure. He refused to even put an _ounce_ of interest into the trip, and clearly is pissed off the majority of the time that you wander around the place.

It isn’t as if you haven’t _tried_ to get him invested in the artwork; you frequently pointed out paintings and works that might make him smile, or even remind him of something that he had learned back in college. No such luck, as he merely would glance at it with a disinterested expression and mumble that it was pretty before stalking off to some other part of the museum. It was infuriating, and you were starting to get _really_ pissed by his attitude.

With a large huff, you stop in front of a beautiful piece of work, a smile gracing your lips as you stare up at it in awe. “Warren, come look at this one!” He turns to you, having been looking at a text on his phone. Wandering over to you, he licks his lips and leans against the wall, only glancing at the painting on the wall.

Sure, it was gorgeous, and he wouldn’t deny that it was one of the more ornate ones he had seen, adorned with gold and all sorts of colors that he couldn’t name. Something about the smile on your face though made him feel enraptured, and he snaps a quick photo, eyes dropping to see the work of art he had just created. You happen to look over, noticing he’s staring at his phone and feeling the boiling point bubble over.

“Really Warren?” you snap, causing him to straighten up and shove away his phone.

Storming off to another part of the museum, he follows close behind, watching you slowly melt back into a placid state. The art that he had no interest in looking at was something you were so desperately in love with that Warren wished he could be as perfect as it. Taking a seat on one of the benches for a minute, his head falls into his open palm, a smile pulling on his lips as he watches you stare up at a painting of a garden.

You glance behind you, catching Warren’s eye and flushing slightly. “Will you stop staring at me and enjoy the artwork?”

His smile brightens as he stands and dusts himself off. “I am,” he states matter-of-factly, stuffing his hands in his jeans pockets and tilting his head. You flush harder, turning your gaze back to the painting despite his eyes still being on you.

Warren Worthington was a man of few words, but the ones he spoke could make you melt.


End file.
